


A Night Out

by cwgirlup75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating Dean, Kid Fic, M/M, Mention of Bobby's death, Mpreg Sam, Post Mpreg, Sexual Roleplay, Wincest - Freeform, mention of Charlie - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwgirlup75/pseuds/cwgirlup75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes out after a fight with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Here lies Wincest. Full on committed relationship, 2 kids and a house that might have a white picket fence brother-loving. Stop here if that's not your thing. You have been warned. Happy reading!

Dean sat at the bar, running his finger along the empty shot glass while he brooded. Things at home had not been going well. He loved Sam more than anything, but it seemed that lately all they had done was fight. They argued about almost everything – their kids, the house, even where to go for vacation. They argued about money, even though Bobby's life insurance had given them more than enough to live on. Mary Ellen was acting out more than ever – undoubtedly affected by the unrelenting tension in the house, and even little Bobby John wasn't his usual bubbly self. He knew that something needed to change, but he was almost afraid of what that might mean. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw a man slip onto the bar stool next to him and order two shots of scotch. When the drinks came, the stranger slid one in front of Dean. 

He raised an eyebrow. His hunter's instincts told him the man was safe, so his weapons stayed where they were. “Do I know you?”

The stranger shrugged. “No, but you look like you could use that.”

He thought for a minute before slamming the alcohol. “Thanks.” He looked more closely at the man sitting next to him. He was quite attractive, with chocolate brown eyes and short, dark brown hair. He was lightly tanned and sported earrings in both ears as well as a very small eyebrow piercing. Dean extended a hand. “Dean.”

The stranger's grip was solid. “James.” The surprise flickered across Dean's face and made the other man frown. “What's wrong?”

“Oh, nothing – nothing, really. It's just – James...Dean.”

James smiled. “Maybe that's a sign.” He ordered two more shots before continuing. “So, what brings you here? You look like you have a lot on your mind.”

Dean grabbed for the shot as the bartender sat it in front of him. He tossed it back and grimaced as it burned its way down his throat. “I don't know. Just lots of stuff. Problems at home mostly.”

“Fighting with the wife?”

“Fighting with my br-boyfriend, actually.”

“That's rough.”

“Yeah. The shittiest part is that I don't really know why we're fighting. I mean, you'd think we be happy. We've got a great family- a daughter that's almost three and a six month old son.” Dean briefly thought that spilling his guts wasn't the best idea, but the alcohol in his empty stomach was rapidly overcoming his better judgment. 

“Wow. Kids and everything. How long have you guys been together?”

“We've known each other for years. Been together for the last ten. We were childhood....friends, and then he went to college. It's complicated.”

“Sounds like it.” He signaled the bartender. “Want another drink?”

“No, I think I've had enough.” 

“Mind if I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“Do you love your boyfriend? Because if you do, why are you here?”

“I do love him. More than anything. And I love my kids. I just – I don't know. I had to get away for awhile. Away from everything, so I can have some time to think.”

“Listen, this place is going to close soon. Why don't you come to my place, and we can talk some more?”

“I don't think I should. I should probably get home – I just walked out, and he's probably wondering where I am.”

“You have a cell, right? Has he called you?”

“No.” No. There were no missed calls. No texts, no nothing. Somehow, that made Dean's choice easier. “Actually, I think I'd like to go to your place. Maybe we can watch some TV or whatever.”

James smiled. Dean noticed abstractly how it made his face light up and eyes sparkle. “Let's go.”

To Dean's surprise, the cab took them to a hotel not far from the bar. They walked through the lobby and took an elevator upstairs, where James opened the door to a roomy suite.

“Want some coffee or something?”

“Um, yeah, thanks. Just black. So,” he said, looking around and trying not to gawk at the luxury, “you live here?”

“In a way. This is where I stay when I'm in town on business.”

“It's nice.”

“Thanks.” He handed Dean a cup of coffee and took a seat on the couch. “You know, I don't bite. You can come sit down.”

“Sorry. I'm just nervous.”

“You don't need to be. Nothing's going to happen unless you want it to.”

Dean sat next to James on the couch, close enough to touch thighs. “That's what's making me nervous. I think maybe I might want something to.”

James touched Dean's face. “Whatever happens here, stays here. No one will ever know.”

Time seemed to stand still as Dean gazed at James. He could feel his heart speed up, and his head started to spin. The sparkling brown eyes in front of him were a temptation that he couldn't resist. The voice of reason couldn't break through his alcohol haze, and he threw caution to the wind. He pushed James flat on the couch and lay on top of him. He leaned down and kissed him roughly, pushing his tongue through soft lips. The other man tasted of scotch and mint, a combination that Dean found intriguing. 

James lay frozen for a moment, startled by the unexpected aggressiveness, but quickly responded. He drank in the hungry kisses, returning them with sloppy thrusts of his tongue. His fingers crept to the hem of Dean's shirt and pushed it up slightly, softly stroking the bare skin. “Want to take this off?”

Dean sat up and pulled his shirt off, flinging it in the direction of the TV. He got to work on James' button-down, the fastenings parting much too slowly for his liking. James solved the problem by yanking the sides apart, sending buttons scattering. Dean stared at him for a moment before grinning and running his hands over the newly exposed skin while the other man shrugged out of the ruined shirt. Hr grabbed the wandering hands and asked, “How about heading into the bedroom?”

Dean stood and pulled him off the couch, leading him into the bedroom. The men took turns undressing each other, discarding socks, pants, boxers, and briefs between kisses. They tumbled onto the bed, James landing on top and pressing soft kisses to Dean's chest. He moaned lightly, scratching his fingers through the other man's hair. His body jerked when the other man bit down on his nipple, then ran his tongue over the sore skin. Dean hissed in pleasure when the other nipple got the same treatment, but raised his head long enough to say, “Remember, no marks.”

“No marks,” agreed the brunette, trailing kisses down his stomach and closing his mouth around the head of Dean's hard cock. He reflexively bucked his hips up into the warmth, causing James to choke and pull his mouth off. “Sorry. Won't happen again.”

“S'ok.” He wrapped his hands around Dean's hips, holding him against the bed as he flicked his tongue across the tip. He dragged the flat of his tongue down the shaft, nipping the sensitive skin on the way back up as Dean writhed under him. He teased the underside of the head with the tip of his tongue before sucking as much of the length as possible into his mouth. He wrapped his hand around the base and started to bob his head slowly, building up speed as Dean panted. He took his mouth off when he felt the cock begin to throb, and the blonde whimpered at the loss.

James sat back on his heels and stroked himself as he looked down at Dean's panting form. “I want you to fuck me.”

Dean closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down as the other man's words sent bolts of desire through him. He wrapped a leg around the other man's hips and rolled them, pinning James underneath him. “Do you have anything?”

James reached into the bedside table and produced lube, while Dean dug a condom out of his jeans pocket. He slicked up his fingers and slid them between the spread legs, pressing one into the twitching hole and feeling it close around him. He pumped his finger as the muscle loosened and pressed in a second, twisting them. James moaned as the fingers brushed his prostate and pressed his hips up, trying to get the fingers more deeply inside.

Dean worked the other man open, waiting until he could slide three fingers in easily before he pulled his hand out and tore open the condom, rolling it over himself and adding more lube. “How do you want it?”

James rolled onto his hands and knees and lowered his upper body onto the mattress, spreading his legs. “Like this.” 

Dean held a hip and lined himself up, pushing into the tight hole. He groaned at the pressure as he slid in and waited for James to adjust. After a couple minutes, the other man pushed back, signaling Dean to move. He began to thrust slowly, pushing in to the hilt and swirling his hips. The two men rocked together, grunts and slaps of skin echoing through the room. Dean reached around to grasp James' swollen length, stroking in time with his thrusts. He felt the body beneath him tremble and tighten just before warm fluid covered his fingers. His control snapped, and he slammed into James' ass as his own orgasm approached. His balls tightened, and he threw his head back, digging his fingers into the other man's hips as he emptied into the condom.

Dean pulled out, tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash before walking into the bathroom. He cleaned himself up and carried a warm cloth into the bedroom where the other man was laying. He tossed him the cloth and watched as he wiped his stomach and a spot on the sheets. 

The other man walked into the bathroom, pulling on briefs as he went. Dean called out to him, “Are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?”

Sam walked out of the bathroom, shaking out his long hair. “A few bruises on my hips, but I'll live,” he said, tossing the wig in the corner of the room and removing the colored contacts. He pulled off the fake piercings and flopped down next to Dean. “Told you this would be fun.”

“It really was. I can't believe Charlie agreed to watch the kids for the weekend.”

“We needed to get away. I'm sorry I've been such an ass lately, Dean.”

“Me too, Sam. We've just had so much going on with closing on the house and trying to get everything settled, we haven't had time for each other. I think that was a big part of it.”

“Yeah.” Sam snuggled against Dean, feeling himself fade into post-coital sleep. "Love you."

Dean kissed the shaggy head and pulled the covers over them, turning off the lamp and relaxing in the darkness. "Love you too, Sammy."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a J2 version of this story :)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5201192


End file.
